wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arthas Menethil
Arthas Menethil, Príncipe Heredero de Lordaeron y Caballero de la Mano de Plata, era hijo del Rey Terenas Menethil II y heredero del trono. Fue entrenado como paladín por Uther Lightbringer, y tuvo una amistad romántica con Jaina Proudmoore. Pero a pesar de un futuro prometedor, Arthas se convirtió en uno de los seres más poderosos y malvados de Azeroth, el Lich King. Biografía El príncipe Arthas Menethil nació de Lianne Menethil y el Rey Terenas Menethil II, cuatro años antes de comenzar la Primera Guerra. El joven príncipe creció en un tiempo en el que las tierras de Azeroth eran devastadas por la guerra y la Alianza se desvanecía en un horizonte de nubes negras. En su infancia fue amigo de Varian Wrynn. Como adolescente, Arthas fue entrenado en combate por Muradin Bronzebeard, el hermano del rey enano Magni Bronzebeard, llegándose a convertir en un diestro espadachín. Bajo la guía de Uther the Lightbringer, Arthas entró a formar parte de la órden de paladines de la Mano de Plata a la edad de 19 años. La ceremonia de tuvo lugar en la Catedral de la Luz en la ciudad de Stormwind donde le fue entregado su característico martillo sagrado conocido como Light's Vengeance. A pesar de su comportamiento precipitado y cabezota, Arthas se convirtió en un guerrero renombrado. Uno de sus actos más famosos fue el contraataque que lanzó sobre ofensiva que un grupo de trolls de bosque estaba realizando sobre Quel'Thalas desde Zul'Aman. Fue durante este tiempo que Arthas conoció a Jaina, la hija más joven de Daelin Proudmoore. Al pasar los años, desarrollaron una relación romántica. Sin embargo, los estudios sobre la magia de Jaina en Dalaran y los compromisos de Arthas en Lordaeron los forzaron a mantenerse separados por largos períodos de tiempo. Los dos jóvenes decidieron mantener su fuerte amistad y olvidar el romance hasta que llegaran mejores tiempos para ellos. Antes de la corrupción: Caballero de la Mano de Plata La Plaga de los muertos vivientes Problemas empezaron en Lordaeron. Los orcos se liberaron de las prisiones, y había noticias de una plaga que contaminó las tierras del norte. Arthas y Uther fueron enviados a Strahnbrad a defender el pueblo de emboscadas de orcos. El joven príncipe venció al dragón negro Searinox para llevarle su corazón al enano Feranor Steeltoe para forjarlo en un orbe de fuego. Arthas utilizó este objeto mágico para asesinar al orco que lideraba las emboscadas. Sin embargo, una amenaza más vil surgió en la forma de la plaga de los muertos vivientes. Jaina fue enviada a unirse a Arthas, e investigaron la extraña plaga. Ellos pelearon con un ejército de muertos vivientes y un granero infectado de la plaga. Allí, se encontraron con el nigromante Kel'Thuzad en el pueblo de Brill, y lo persiguieron a Andorhal. Kel'Thuzad ya había infectado y guardado granos en Andorhal y la envió a pueblos cercanos. Antes de que Arthas pudiera matarlo, Kel'Thuzad le habló de Mal'Ganis, un demonio Nathrezim que lideraba al Azote. Jaina y Arthas viajaron al norte para confrontarlo en Stratholme. En el camino, Arthas y Jaina se detuvieron en Hearthglen, donde esperaban descansar. En lugar de eso, fueron advertidos del ejército de los muertos vivientes que se acercaba. Arthas le ordenó a Jaina a encontrar a Uther y usar su ayuda, mientras él permanecía defendiendo el pueblo. Entonces, Arthas descubrió que la plaga no era solamente una forma de asesinar, pero de convertir a personas inocentes en mueros vivientes. Los compañeros de Arthas apenas aguantaron, y fue cerca de la derrota cuando Uther llegó con refuerzos y salvó la aldea. Mientras viajaban a Stratholme, Arthas conoció al enigmático profeta Medivh. Él le dio el mismo consejo que a Terenas, viajar a Kalimdor. Arthas discutió que su lugar estaba con su gente y juró que no los abandonaría. Jaina sugirió que el profeta podría tener razón, pero Arthas no le prestó atención y continuó a Stratholme. Cuando llegó, Arthas encontró que el grano ya había sido distribuido y sabía que los de la aldea pronto se convertirían en muertos vivientes. Él le ordenó a Uther y sus caballeros a matar al pueblo entero. Horrorizado, Uther se rehusó, diciendo que no seguiría tal orden ni siquiera si Arthas fuera rey. Proclamando que Uther había cometido traición, Arthas disolvió los Caballeros de la Mano de Plata. Muchos soldados se fueron con Uther, así como Jaina, mientras otros permanecieron leales a Arthas y se le unieron a asesinar al pueblo contaminado. Mientras Arthas comenzaba a masacrar a los ciudadanos de Stratholme, lo encontró Mal'Ganis, quien estaba trabajando para reclamar las almas de la aldea. Arthas trabajó para destruirlas antes de que Mal'Ganis las alcanzara. Finalmente, Arthas demandó un combate final con el Mal'Ganis. Mal'Ganis se escapó, sin embargo, prometió verlo en Northrend. Arthas lo siguió con algunas tropas. Llegaron un mes después en Daggercap Bay. Mientras buscaban un buen lugar para establecerse, Arthas se encontró con su buen amigo Muradin Bronzebeard, Al principio, Muradin pensó que Arthas estaba comandando un rescate para salvar a sus hombres, que habían sido atacados por los no muertos mientras buscaban la espada Frostmourne. Muradin y Arthas destruyeron un campamento cercano de muertos vivientes, pero aún no había señal de Mal'Ganis. Mientras Muradin y Arthas buscaban a Frostmourne, un emisario de Lordaeron llegó en un zepelín. Traía órdenes de Uther y Terenas, instruyéndole a Arthas y sus hombres que regresaran a casa. Cuando Arthas regresó a la base, sus hombres se habían ido, y estaban llegando al bosque hacia los botes. Arthas no tenía intención de irse antes que Mal'Ganis fuera destruido. Con ayuda de algunos mercenarios, Arthas logró alcanzar y quemar los botes antes de que sus hombres llegaran. Cuando sus hombres llegaron, Arthas traicionó a los mercenarios, acusándolos de destruir las naves, y fueron asesinados. Arthas le dijo a sus hombres que ellos no tenían forma de regresar a casa, y la única manera de irse de Northrend era a través de la victoria. Arthas y sus tropas continuaron a presionar en Drak'tharon Keep en búsqueda de Frostmourne. Mal'Ganis se le apareció a Arthas, y anticipó su muerte. Arthas fue a buscar a Frostmourne con Muradin, dejando a su capitán a defender el campo. Arthas pronto encontró al Guardián, que trató de alejarlo de Frostmourne, aparentemente para su protección. El Guardián cayó, y Arthas y Muradin reclamaron su premio. Pero Muradin, leyendo la inscripción, se dio cuenta que la espada estaba maldita. Arthas le pidió los espíritus de la caverna que la espada fuera liberada de su fría prisión, proclamando que "pagaría cualquier precio" para salvar a su gente. Cuando el arma fue liberada, Muradin fue asesinado por un pedazo punzante de hielo, sin remordimiento de Arthas. Con Frostmourne en su mano, Arthas venció a Mal'Ganis. Mal'Ganis le dijo que la voz que ahora escuchaba era la del Rey Lich. Sin embargo, Arthas le respondió que la voz le decía que destruyera a Mal'Ganis. Al matar al señor del terror, Arthas huyó al norte congelado, dejando sus tropas para defenderse así mismas. Arthas pronto perdió lo que le quedaba de cordura. Corrupción: Campeón del Lich King Traición Arthas viajó a Lordaeron unos meses después, y el reino se alegró del regreso del príncipe. Arthas entro en el castillo de su padre bruscamente y se arrodillo en el medio del salón sacando la frostmourne, El Rey Terenas se alegro de volver a ver a su hijo, pero arthas se levanto y dijo "tu no tienes que sacrificarte mas por tu pueblo, no necesitas seguir llevando el peso de la corona, me he encargado de todo" después de decir esas palabras Arthas se levanta y toma a su padre por el cuello hundiéndole Frostmourne en el corazón y dice "este reino debe caer, y de su cenizas resurgirá una nueva orden que hara temblar los mismos cimientos del mundo" Arthas escapó de la escena y no se escuchó de él por semanas, y luego reapareció en la aldea de Vandermar por petición de su nuevo maestro, el Rey Lich. Allí, conoció a Tichondrius el Darkener, un señor del terror, como Mal'Ganis. Pensando que el señor del terror era Mal'Ganis buscando venganza, Arthas inmediatamente lo amenazó, sólo para descubrir que éste señor del terror había venido para felicitar a Arthas por sus acciones. Tichondrius explicó que la espada que él reclamó fue forjada por el Rey Lich, y que fue diseñada para robar almas, y que Arthas fue simplemente la primera que clamó. Arthas reunió a los miembros del vil Culto de los Malditos que estaban escondiéndose en Vandermar, y fue ayudado por sus habilidades mágicas mientras viajaba a Andorhal, donde recuperó el cuerpo de Kel'Thuzad. Ésto trajo el fantasma de Kel'Thuzad, y secretamente le decía a Arthas que no confiara en los señores del terror. Los restos de Kel'Thuzad estaban muy descompuestos y necesitaban ser llevados al Pozo del Sol en Quel'Thalas para ser revividos. Tichondrius envió a Arthas a recuperar la urna mística, que podía ser utilizada para tranportar los restos de Kel'Thuzad. Sin embargo, la urna la guardaba los Caballeros de la Mano de Plata. Arthas mató a dos paladines, Ballador el Fuerte y Sage Truthbearer, quienes condenaron la traición de Arthas. Luego se encontró con Uther, que le explicó que la urna contenía las cenizas de su padre, las del rey Terenas. Arthas asesinó a su mentor, y tomó la urna. Abandonando los restos de su padre, los reemplazó con los de Kel'Thuzad, y empezó un largo viaje a Quel'Thalas. Arthas encontró resistencia de los elfos, liderados por la General Guardabosques Sylvannas Windrunner. Conduciendo sus fuerzas ante su ejército de ertos vivientes, él arrinconaba a su gente hacia la destrucción de Silvermoon. Sylvanas trató de advertir a la capital elfo de la llegada del Azote, pero Arthas destruyó sus campos y asesinó a la Guardabosques. Para hacerla pagar por su insolencia, Arthas corrumpió su espíritu elfo, transformándola en una horrenda forma y esclavizándola a merced del Rey Lich, forzándola a asesinar a su propia gente. Arthas aniquiló Silvermoon y utilizó el Pozo del Sol para traer a Kel'Thuzad a la vida renacido como un Lich muerto viviente. Mientras el par viajaban a Alterac, Kel'Thuzad explicó la "Segunda Invasión" y los planes del Rey Lich y el Azote. Kel'Thuzad estaba en Alterac para destruir un campo de los orcos del Clan Blackrock que habían tomado el control de la puerta infernal, con la que el Lich hablaría con el lord demoniaco Archimonde. El Azote destruyó a los orcos, y después de que Kel'Thuzad recibió órdenes de Archimonde, se fueron a la ciudad de los magos, Dalaran. Archimonde les dijo que adquirieran el libro de Medivh, que le permitiría a Kel'Thuzad convocar a Archimonde a Azeroth. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los Kirin Tor para detener la invasión, el Azote peleó a través de sus defensas mágicas y fotificaciones, mataron al Archimago Antonidas y clamaron el Libro de Medivh. Arthas y sus tropas detuvieron el contraataque de los magos mientras Kel'Thuzad comenzó la convocación de Archimonde. Una vez que Archimonde llegó, decidió que el Lich King no era de más uso para la Legión, y Tichondrius comenzó a liderar el Azote. Arthas no sabía que sería de él y Kel'Thuzad, pero Kel'Thuzad le respondió que todo estaba funcionando como lo previó el Rey Lich. El par desapareció mientras Archimonde tomó venganza de la ciudad, destruyendo Dalaran con un ritual poderoso. Arthas fue visto unos meses después en Kalimdor, donde Tichondrius estaba usando poder arcano de la Calavera de Gul'dan. Arthas le dijo al recientemente liberado cazador demonio Illidan Stormrage cómo reclamar los poderes de la Calavera como suyos, y podría destruir a Tichondrius. Illidan aceptó su plan y Arthas desapareció otra vez. The Frozen Throne Archimonde dejó un trío de señores del terror detrás en el jardín del las ruinas del palacio de Lordaeron para asegurar que la nación permaneciera bajo control, y vigilar a los servidores de Ner'zhul. Ésto cambio varios meses después, cuando Arthas regresó para reclamar su trono. Él amenazó a los señores del terror, que inmediatamente escaparon, y luego llamó a Sylvanas y Kel'Thuzad a su lado. Juntos aplastaron los refugios humanos existentes en el área. Durante la batalla, Arthas sufrió ataques de dolor muy serios, y sintió al Lich King llamándolo. A pesar de sus poderes reducidos, Arthas peleó hasta que los últimos humanos fueron asesinados. Poco sabía Arthas que el poder del Lich King se había reducido tanto hasta el punto que no controlaba a Sylvanas. En secreto, ella atendió a una reunión con tres señores del terror (Varimathras, Balnazzar y Detheroc) que le dijeron que el poder del Rey Lich se desvanecía, y que era tiempo de buscar su venganza. Arthas fue emboscado en la ciudad capital, y fue forzado a colectar a los leales que encontrara y pelear a los señores del terror, que incluía a la poderosa abominación Festín de Sangre. Mientras llegaba a los límites de la ciudad, fue salvado por un conjunto de banshees, que le dijeron que Sylvanas las había enviado parra enviarlo lejos de manera segura. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron a un punto vacío en el bosque, Sylvanas atacó a Arthas, que disparó una flecha paralizante. Kel'Thuzad la persiguió, pero el Rey Lich le dijo a Arthas que regresara a Northrend, porque fuerzas querían destruir el Trono de Hielo. Inmediatamente, Arthas preparó su flota y se fue a Northrend, dejando a Kel'Thuzad detrás para vigilar Lordaeron. Tres meses después, Arthas aterrizó en la costa de Northrend, e inesperadamente fue atacado por elfos de sangre liderados por Kael'Thas Sunstrider, hambriento de venganza por la destrucción de su reino. Arthas fue salvado por Anub'arak, el antes rey de Azjol-Nerub. Kael le advirtió que aunque la emboscada preliminar falló, la principal no sería fácilmente derrotada. Arthas se preocupó que Kael podía tener razón, y que nunca llegarían a Icecrown antes que Illidan Stormrage, pero Anub'arak pensó de manera diferente. Él sugirió que fueran al reino destrozado de Azjol-Nerub. Arthas aceptó ya que no tenía más opciones. Anub'arak sugirió emboscar a Sapphiron, un dragón azul y sirviente de Malygos, equipándose de los tesoros del dragón. No sólo asesinaron al dragón, pero Arthas utilizó el poder que le quedaba para traer a Sapphiron de vuelta a la vida como sirviente del Azote. Cuando llegó a las puertas de Azjol-Nerub, Arthas fue atacado por enanos, que revelaron ser seguidores de Muradin que quedaron cuando su líder murió. Arthas no sólo peleó con los enanos, también con los sobrevivientes nerubianos, mientras se acercaba al Reino Araña. La ayuda de Anub'arak era invaluable, que ayudaba a Arthas en trampas en las que podía haber muerto. Arthas y Anub'arak enfrentaron a los Sin Rostro, una raza poderosa y vil que se creía que sólo existía en leyenda. Arthas y Anub'Arak lograron vencerlos, y también vencieron al Olvidado). Cuando llegaban al Reino Superior, un terremoto colapsó la parte del pasaje en donde estaban, separando a Anub'arak de Arthas. Arthas tuvo que esquivar muchas trampas para llegar hasta donde Anub'arak. Cuando escalaban Azjol-Nerub, el Lich King contactó a Arthas una vez más, y le explicó que estaba perdiendo su poder, porque había una rotura en el trono de hielo, y la energía se salía. Ner'zhul llenó a Arthas de poderes, sabiendo que los necesitaría en la próxima batalla. Para cuando finalmente llegaron a la superficie, ellos inmediatamente pelearon con las fuerzas de Illidan. Los naga de Vashj y los elfos de sangre de Kael los atacaron. Arthas, con la ayuda de Anub'arak, pelearon con las fuerzas y mágicamente activaron cuatro Obeliscos de Icecrown alrededor del glaciar, abriendo las puertas al Trono de Hielo. Sin embargo, Illidan Stormrage estaba esperándolo. El Triunfo del Lich King Después de una corta pero intensa batalla, Illidan inadvertidamente se dejó al descubierto y Arthas tomó ventaja de esto, abriendo el pecho del cazador con Frostmourne. Illidan colapsó en la nieve, mientras Arthas se dirigía a las puertas de Icecrown. Arthas subía las escaleras del glaciar hacia su destino, y escuchaba las voces de los que eran antes sus amigos en su mente. Escuchó a Muradin Bronzebeard, Uther, y Jaina llamándolo, pero él los ignoró. Finalmente llegó, y ahora sólo una voz le hablaba, Ner'zhul: Regresa la espada... completa el círculo... ¡libérame de esta prisión! Arthas enterró Frostmourne en la prisión del Lich King, y el Trono de Hielo explotó. Con el casco de Ner'zhul a sus pies, Arthas lo recogió, y se puso un objeto extremadamente poderoso en su cabeza. "Ahora," decía la voz de Ner'zhul en su mente, "¡somos uno solo!" En ese momento, los espíritus de Ner'zhul y Arthas se convirtieron en un único ser, tal como el Rey Lich lo había planeado. Icecrown se derrumbó, y sólo quedó una pequeña estructura. El Rey Lich se sentó silenciosamente en su trono destrozado, mirando su nuevo reino, como una estatua, y esperó... Lich King: Comandante del Azote Artículo principal: Lich King Mientras se encontraba en trance, Arthas desterró todo vestigio de su humanidad y se impuso en una batalla interna al espíritu de Ner'zhul convirtiéndose así en la personalidad dominante del Lich King. Como Lich King, Arthas atrajó a los más poderosos heroes de Azeroth hacia Northrend para, a través de una serie de pruebas deshechar a los más débiles. Su intención era corromper a los guerreros más poderosos que superaran todas las adversidades planteadas para luego usarlos como arma liderando su ejército en ataques a sus lugares natales. Una especie de recreación de sus actos pasados. Muerte Sin embargo los planes de Arthas se torcieron cuando Tirion Fordring destruyó Frostmourne con la Ashbringer, dejando escapar las almas del interior de la hoja rúnica (incluida la de Arthas). Cuando fue derrotado, Arthas preguntó al espíritu de su padre si todo había terminado a lo que Terenas respondió "Finalmente, ningún rey gobierna para siempre, hijo mío". Arthas confesó entonces ver tinieblas ante él justo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre. World of Warcraft Se hace mención de Arthas en las Ruinas de Lordaeron, los petalos de flores púrpura que se encuentran en la entrada a Undercity recuerdan el regreso del principe a Lordaeron despues de su expedición a Northrend. Al llegar al Salón del trono, se puede oir las voces de Terenas Menethil discutiendo con su corte y tambien sobre escenas del asesinato del Rey a manos de Arthas. Wrath of the Lich King Vease: Rey Exánime (NPC) Arthas aparece como el Rey Exánime, señor del Azote, siendo el antihéroe protagonista de la segunda expansión de World of Warcraft. Reside en el continente de Rasganorte, donde se estableció en la ciudadela de Corona de Hielo, en los alrededores del Trono de Hielo. Tambien se le puede encontrar aún incorrupto en las Cavernas del Tiempo, como el principe de Lordaeron en la Antigua Stratholme, en donde los jugadores podran interactuar con él durante la "purga" de los ciudadanos infectados por la plaga. También es posible verlo en algunos flashbacks de la historia de Warcraft III, en la Orilla Olvidada, cuando el Emisario de la Alianza llega para mandar a las tropas a casa (en la misión 72 The Truth Shall Set Us Free) y en la Caverna de Frostmourne, donde sufrió la maldición de la espáda rúnica de Frostmourne. El flashback es básicamente la escena de Warcraft III donde se invoca el poder de Frostmourne y donde se revela un sorprendente final donde, tras la marcha de Arthas de la caverna dejando atrás a un Muradin supuestamente muerto, este despierta con amnesia y vaga hacia el exterior de la caverna. Además, en una cadena de misiones que empieza Matthias Lehner (que es un anagrama de "Arthas Menethil") en Corona de Hielo, los jugadores pueden tomar el papel de Arthas en dos momentos críticos de su historia: Cuando convierte a sus propios hombres en undeads ( 80 Army of the Damned) y en su épico duelo con Illidan ( 80 The Hunter and the Prince). Vease también *Lich King *Uther the Lightbringer Galería Image:Arthaspaladin.JPG|El Paladín Arthas en Warcraft III Image:Arthasdeathknight.JPG|El Caballero de la Muerte Arthas en Warcraft III Image:ReyLich Arthas.jpg|Arthas como el Rey Lich en World of Warcraft Image:Arthas.jpg|Principe Arthas Image:Arthas en Stratholme.jpg|Principe Arthas en las Cavernas del Tiempo Image:Arthas1 2.jpg|Arthas al final de The Frozen Throne Image:Arthas2.jpg|Arthas a su regreso de Northrend Image:Video - Arthas arriving 4.jpg|Arthas se prepara para asesinar a su padre Image:Arthaswow.jpg|Arthas en el Trailer de la Furia del Rey Lich Image:Arthaswow2.jpg|Arthas en el Trailer de la Furia del Rey Lich Image:Arthas vs illidan.jpg|Arthas contra Illidan por el poder de los obeliscos Image:Arthas señor azote.jpg|Arthas el Señor del Azote en:Arthas Menethil Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Death Knights Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Day of the Dragon Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Categoría:El Azote